if you were ever here, you would know
by LLAMA PRINCESS
Summary: [oneshot]If you were here you would know how she felt! the only thing you care about is Tyson's blading Hiro, Tyson and their little sister Takara are in high school, Hiro a seinor, Tyson a Sophomore, and Takara a freshman. Hiro's POV, better than it soun


This is a random oneshot I wrote because I was bored. If people want me to carry it on, then I will, if I'm not too busy that is.

To Black Panther Warrior: I'll send you the next chapter soon, but my Hotmail isn't working, and my dad is currently in Japan so I can't use his computer. Sorry it's taking so long.

**IfYouWereEverHereYouWouldKnow.**

My alarm went off, awaking me from my dreams of a happy, problem less family. Great dream, but far from reality. I know every family has their problems, but we have more than our fair share. I've got a crazy Grandpa, an inattentive father, a brother who only cares about food and beyblading, and a sister who…actually, she's probably the most normal person in our family.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. A cold shower always wakes me up properly. After I'd done everything I needed to do, I went to the basement to wake up Takara. That's my little sister, and the only person in this house who can cook. "Kara! Wake up Kara!" I called through her door.

"Five more minutes Hiro. Please." She pleaded. I chuckled.

"You know that the only thing that wakes Tyson up is food."

"How about you cook for once." She answered sleepily.

"You know your cooking is shit when Tyson won't eat it." I retorted.

I heard her laugh, and she opened the door. "I think I know another way to wake him up." She said, walking past me and into the kitchen, where she filled a glass with cold water, and motioned me to follow her. In Tyson's room, she put her finger to her lips, telling me to be silent. She walked over to his bed. "Time to wake up Tysie!" she said, tipping the water over his head. He woke with a start.

"Takara, I'm going to kill you!" he jumped out of his bed and chased her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh no you won't Tyson, you see, if you kill me, you won't get fed." She said, laughing.

She threw an apple over to him. "What's this?" he asked, looking at it confused.

"That Tyson, is what we call an apple." She said sarcastically. "Which is your breakfast because I can't be bothered to cook." Then she walked down the stairs to the basement.

"What are you laughing at Hiro?" Tyson asked me. I stopped laughing.

"Nothing" I replied innocently. He stormed off to his room, leaving me alone (and laughing at him.)

They both came back into the kitchen at around the same time. Tyson was giving Kara evils. "So, you guys ready for school?" they both nodded. I picked up my bag from the kitchen counter, took the keys off the hook on the wall, and pushed them out the house. Then they started arguing about God knows what. "Just get in the car!" I said, unlocking it. It's a shitty car, a banged up beetle. I got in myself and put the radio on. It was playing the beginning chords of A Town Called Hypocrisy by Lostprophets.

Can you take this broken boy?  
And put the pieces back as one?  
Though he has all of his toys...  
He is never having fun

Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

(Town Called Hypocrisy)

Can you take this lonely girl?  
I pick her up from off the ground  
'cause theres no pride, to be found  
When you follow sheep around  
And no future here, no future  
For us in this town

Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

La la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la

(lalalalalalalala la la)  
Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

Five songs later, and we were pulling into the school parking lot. We all got out the car, Tyson ran off to his friends, Takara waiting for me because our classes are near each other. She went to walk the long way to class, but as we only had ten minutes until class started, and the long way takes fifteen, I grabbed her backpack. "Today Takara, I do not want to be late." I started to walk off. She followed me reluctantly.

At the end of the corridor to our classes, there was a group of people, who looked up as we entered. "Hi hottie, I'm Cho, what's your name?" one of the girls in the group asked me.

"Hiro" I replied.

"So Hiro, what are you doing with Gothika?" one of the boys asked. I glanced at Kara, who had suddenly become interested with her shoes.

"Yeah, what are you doing with the freak?" another of them asked.

"Are they the reason you prefer to go the long way round?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Hey Goth, why don't you just go to hell. Goth's are the scum of the Earth, you won't be missed." I stepped forward; ready to beat the guy who said that to a pulp. I actually had him by the scruff of the neck, but someone tried to pull me off him.

"Hiro, no!" Kara said. I dropped him.

"Hiro, no" the one I'd dropped mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I said, and then walked off dragging Takara with me.

"Takara Granger, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I knew you'd act like that. I don't want you to get expelled. If you were expelled I don't know what I'd do." I hugged her.

"If you ignore them, they'll leave you alone." I said.

"I've tried Hiro. Believe me, I've tried."

The bell rang, and people started walking into the corridor. "I'll see you later, and if anything happens, I want you to come and find me, ok?" she nodded, giving me a sad smile. I hugged her again, then met up with my friends as they walked past.

All through first and second period, I was worried about Takara. I'd have never have guessed that she was being bullied at school. She's always been happy and cheerful. So, ok, she was a little withdrawn, but she's a teenage girl. She's good at covering things up though, I guess.

At break me and my friends walked around the grounds of the school, as always, and I came across Kara sitting by herself under a tree. "Guys, I'll be right back." I told my friends, and jogged over to her. "Hey Kara." I said. She looked at me. She had mascara running down her face, and her eyes and cheeks were sparkling with tears. I sat down next to her and put my arm round her shoulders.

"What's happened?" I asked her.

"Hiro, they've turned people against me. Most of the people in my classes. How can a few people be so hateful?" she said, crying some more.

"I don't know." I replied. She started crying on my shoulder. I spotted Tyson in the distance. "Kara, I've got to go."

"No, don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Everything is going to be ok." I said and kissed her forehead.

I ran to Tyson. "Hi bro" he greeted me.

"I ignored him. "I think it's time you did something for Takara. You ARE her brother whether you want to be or not." He looked confused.

"Huh?" I gave him evils.

"Just go over there and cheer her up." He nodded, then walked off.

"What was that about?" one of his friends-Ray I think it was-asked me. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter." Tyson gestured everyone over. I don't blame him; Takara can be scary when she wants to be. We all jogged to him, then walked to her.

"Hi Tyson." She said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" she shrugged, then suddenly hugged Tyson and ended up crying on his shoulder. He put his arm round _her _shoulder and started patting it awkwardly.

When she stopped crying, everyone introduced themselves. I know all their names now. There's Kai, Max, Ray and Kenny. I gave Kara a tissue her eyes, the bell went and we all walked to next period.

Half way through third period, the headmaster came in ad pulled me out of class. "Hiro, we need your help. Takara's on the roof." He told me.

"WHAT?" I cried, then ran. When I got to the roof, Tyson was already there.

"What do I do?" he asked me.

"Try talking to her." I replied.

"Kara." He said nervously. She turned round. "Kara, please. We don't want you to get hurt. We love you. Please, just don't jump. I'll spend more time with you, and less on my blading, I swear." Then he kept repeating the word please.

Takara walked slowly towards us. Then she broke into a run and tackle hugged Tyson. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Sshh" Tyson whispered. "Everything is going to be alright." I hugged them both.

"It's good to see I have an almost normal family after all," I said. They laughed.

We all got sent home after that. Dad got called from work, and he wasn't impressed. "Takara Granger, what were you thinking? You got yourself suspended, you weren't thinking at all were you? Now you're grounded, get out of my sight." She went to her room.

"How should you know what she was thinking? I said. "If you were ever here, you would know how she felt! The only thing you care about is Tyson's blading career!" I took a deep breath to stop me from saying some I'd really regret. Dad blinked at me.

"Tyson, time to go training." He said to Tyson.

"See what I mean!" Tyson looked at me.

"No Dad." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm going to spend more time with Hiro and Takara, and you can't stop me." We both left the room, and went to Kara's room, to keep Tyson's promise of spending more time together.

End So what do you think? I think the ending is kind of weak, but I always criticise my writing. It's your opinion that I care about! Please, review. (Hint hint) 


End file.
